Crumpled Heart
by The Zazu
Summary: [The droplets of water soon were released, and trickled down his pallid face, leaving trails where they had traveled. Clutched in one hand was a crumpled piece of red paper.][Takeru centered fic]


**Title: **Crumpled Heart by Taiyou/Sahaylee

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: **Digimon is copyright to Bandai or Toei or whatever. ;;;  And I don't own "Dil Mein Jaage Dhadkan Aise", a song from the Hindi movie Sur. And everything else that seems to be copyrighted is copyrighted to whomever copyrighted it. ;; Make sense?

**T/S: **Yayfulishness. I have stepped out of my hiatus for a bit to bring you this story that I have been lazy on – finally took the time to finish it today.  Anyway, moving on.  I was looking at some Hindi song translations and I found the translation for a song that I honestly like.  Reading the lyrics over again, I was thinking maybe I could write a one sided fiction… And the first thing that came to mind was a Takeyako/Miyakeru one-sho.  I actually think this couple might be cute… Aieee, if you don't know, Miyako is Yolei and Takeru is T.K.  Yeah… I think I'm done with the rant…

This is also a pathetic attempt at a songfic. **BEWARE!**

I'm extremely sorry if you don't like couple and the story makes no sense what so ever.

---

Crumpled Heart

---

Valentine's Day.

A perfect day to tell the girl you care for that you like her… Right?  It should be, with all the love and romance in the air.  

_Not really._

A golden haired boy around fourteen years of sat in the Digital World, clutching a crumpled card in his fist.  The boy was sitting dejectedly snowdrift, his legs crossed in Indian-style.  Over the few years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Takeru had gotten rid of his bucket hat – even though he didn't wear it at all, the boy still kept the object close to his heart.  At the moment, the cerulean-eyed teenager was clad in a woolen, black winter coat that reached his knees.  Underneath the thick garment Takeru had worn a cream colored sweater and a pair of navy blue dress pants.  His spiky golden locks were groomed for once, parted neatly to the side.  His blue eyes shimmered with tears that hadn't been shed.  The droplets of water soon were released, and trickled down his pallid face, leaving trails where they had traveled.  Clutched in one hand was a crumpled piece of red paper.  Judging by Takeru's overall appearance, one could say that he experienced heartbreak.  Perhaps Hikari… but that's only what you think.

Takeru had just helped Daisuke that day to express his feelings toward Hikari, his dear friend.  Contrary to what most thought, the boy did not feel for the bearer of light romantically.  What he and Hika-chan shared was more of a love shared between friends.  So, Takeru was just as happy to help his goggled friend.  Personally, he thought Daisuke and Hika-chan made a rather cute couple…  It was a perfect deed for Valentine's Day, don't you think?  Then another question arose.  Why did Takeru seem so heartbroken?

Frozen lips murmured one name.

"Miyako…"

---

Dil me.n jaagii dhadkan aise, pahala pahala paanii jaise.

_My heartbeats clamored as if with the first fall of rain._

Aisa chhaaya mujhpe jaaduu ha ha, hee hee, hey hey, ho ho

_Such was the spell cast on me._

Bhuulii main sab aana jaana, gaana vaana, khona paana

_I've forgotten all my comings and goings, singing, losing and finding_

Kiskii nigaahon se

_In whose eyes?_

---

Miyako.  The last person you think Takeru would fall for.  The golden-haired boy thought the same.  But everything just… happened and Takeru couldn't do anything to stop it.  It was after the actual defeat of MaloMyotismon that the boy realized his feelings toward this girl.  Takeru had felt strange around Miyako at first but he thought he only had a sisterly love with her.  But abruptly the girl's sporadic bursts of meaningless conversation suddenly didn't seem annoying anymore.  Her previously geeky appearance had also dissipated.  Miyako had now transformed into an angel of somesort.  

To him, Miyako Inoue was the absolute epitome of the word 'perfect'.  Her hair was a beautiful lavender, cascading softly past her shoulders and down to her slim waist.  Takeru let out a dreamy sigh, his breath forming clouds in the air.  _It's truly amazing.  No matter how much Miyako eats, she's still quite skinny…  _The golden-haired boy managed a smile at the thought; no matter what, Miya-chan was still a pig, to put it in cruel terms.  Miyako had now replaced her glasses with contacts, revealing her bright eyes.  Also, she had let Hikari, Mimi, and Sora fix up her wardrobe.  Instead burgundy berets and light colored clothes, Miyako had now opted for long, flowing dark skirts and light colored tops with cute logos on them.  The sayings always made him smile… They were so… **Miyako**.  And for a mere moment, his melancholy façade had disappeared and Takeru was **happy**.  Just as quickly as it came, the cheerful expression left and a sad expression to his face.

---

Badlii zamiin aasmaan yeh jahaan

_The earth changed; the sky, this world_

Mujh mein naache gaa'e ghuume jhuume

_Dances and sings and sways and swirls inside me_

_._

---

Slowly, Takeru shook his head, a sheet of powdery snow that had gathered on his head, falling onto his shoulders.  The golden-haired boy lifted a gloved hand to dust off the snowflakes from his coat.  His cerulean gaze wandered, staring blankly at the chilly air before him.  It didn't seem like Takeru knew what he was doing – he just was in a daze.  Finally, he let his hand drop limply at his side.  Takeru brought his other hand up at eye-level and stared at the rumpled piece of paper that was in his hand.  Trembling slightly, he smoothed out the sheet of paper, staring at the words that were unsaid.

'I think… I love you. –Takeru'

The message was written in blue ink, in a slightly sloppy script.  The paper card was merely thick, red construction paper folded in half, with a large heart drawn in the front.  Inside, was one creamy sheet of paper, stapled roughly to the sides of a card.  And on that paper was the message.  Simple and to the point.  Takeru had no idea as to how Miyako would act.  And he would never know either, because his chance had flew out of his hands earlier on in the day.

Just like that.

Takeru once again crumpled the card, a few tears dropping onto the paper and smearing the writing.  A distant expression clouded his eyes as he recalled the events from earlier on.

---

Dil mein jaagii dhadkan aise, pahala pahala paanii jaise.

_My heartbeats clamored as if with the first fall of rain._

Aisa chhaaya mujhpe jaaduu ha ha, hee hee, hey hey, ho ho

_Such was the spell cast on me._

Bhuulii main sab aana jaana, gaana vaana, khona paana

_I've forgotten all my comings and goings, singing, losing and finding_

Kiskii nigaaho.n se

_In whose eyes_

---

It had all started this morning.  As usual, Takeru had risen from bed and wearily got ready for school.  The same old.  That green uniform really didn't suit him… Who in the world would wear a **suit **to school?  Grabbing a piece of  "well-done" toast, he dashed out of the apartment, only calling out a 'Bye Mom!' as greeting and a farewell.  Clutched protectively in one hand was his card for Miyako – it was something he created just the night before.  At that point, the card was a luscious crimson color, and the fold was creased sharp and neatly.  There was no mar at all.  Takeru had slowed his pace as he reached the stairwell – the elevator was out of commission, as it usually was these days....  Spiky, golden locks waving around, he continued to dash _up_ the stairs, ever so often skipping over a step or two.  Finally, he made it to the fourth floor, where the Inoues lived.  Takeru and Miyako still tried to keep up the tradition of walking together to school.  Their "walking-to-school" trio was unfortunately now down to two, due to the fact that Iori [Cody] was still in middle school.

Taking a deep breath, Takeru strode toward the Inoue apartment, the crisp, red card still clutched in his hand.  Turning the corner, the blonde stopped sharply, innocent eyes opening into an expression of distress and horror.  Two figures were at the far end of the hallway, locked in a tight embrace.  Or in more simple terms, a kiss.  Takeru's sharp eyes quickly deciphered the two figures, analyzing their navy and lavender hair colors.  It wasn't that hard to figure out who the two figures were.  _Ken and… MIYAKO!  _With a sharp intake of breath, the boy dashed off, jumping down the stairs the best he could.  And the most saddening – or maddening – thing was that Miyako had not even **acknowledged **his presence.  Takeru clenched his fists, the heartfelt card in his hands crumpled by the force.  _Crumpled.  Like my heart…_  

---

Koii sapna chup chupke saanson men merii chhanta hai koii apna

_Quietly, a dream embeds itself in my breath: someone of my own._

Koii apna diipak saa raahon me.n merii jalta hai

_Someone dear to me burns like a lamp on my paths._

Dekhuun sapna thorii main so'uu.n thorii main jaaguun

_I'll behold a dream, half waking, half-drowsing._

Jaaguun na so'uu.n lagta hai saara ulta pulta

_I'll neither wake nor sleep completely; everything seems topsy turvy!_

---

Everything suddenly fast-forwarded into the stark present, leaving the past Takeru was recalling behind.  All that continued to echo in his mind was the fact that Miyako did not like as much as he did her.  A disappointed smile tugged at his lips, and a few more tears slipped down his fair skin.  Finally after one more angst-filled moment, he jammed the crushed card into the coat of his woolen jacket.  Takeru rubbed his eyes, drying the azure optics from any other tears that still remained.  Another moment passed until the blonde let his hands fall to his sides.  The slender figure glanced at his surroundings, finally taking them in.  He then spoke up, his voice slightly hoarse, "I never did have a chance… Did I? With Ken around…"

Staring up at the cloudy, gray sky above a wistful sigh was heard. "I wonder if anything would be different, if I told her sooner?  Heh, that's going to be a mystery…" He shook his head slightly. "I think I will get over this eventually.  Well, I _hope_ I do. If I didn't, it'd be rather unfortunate, eh?"  This time, a genuine grin crossed his features. Takeru crossed his arms across his chest, still staring at the sky, letting the gentle snowflakes wash over his body.  Things would be different one day… He'd be happier…

There was a gentle throb in the wounded heart of the young man.  Soft… tugging…  It was not something Takeru minded at all.  But the feeling was not the throb of a hurt, broken heart.

It was the throb of a crumpled heart, healing, folding again to what it was before.

---__

Badlii zamiin aasmaan yeh jahaan

_The earth changed; the sky, this world_

Mujh men naache gaa'e ghuume jhuume

_Dances and sings and sways and swirls inside me,_

Kiskii nigaaho.n se…

_Because of someone's glances…_

_---_

**T/S:** Oh my god.  This is like the crappiest, weirdest story I ever written… It really didn't turn out the way I wanted it. XD Ah well. Nothing I can do about it really.  Like some of my stories, the ending is abrupt – sorry if that bothers, I don't mind because I'm also bothered by it…  This is a kind of different story… maybe because it is a song fic, I don't know. I was writing this thing on and off, so that's probably why it didn't turn out too good. I hope you enjoyed reading it… Reviews aren't necessary but they are very welcome.


End file.
